Sharpies!
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Kim, Jack, An Ancient Math Teacher and Sharpies equals a 'Wholelotta Trouble' (please excuse the terrible 'The Great Escape' reference) Basically, Kim and Jack have some fun with a couple of Sharpies during a maths lesson. JxK. Love Snowflake


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this about a year ago, on my mobile whilst on holiday in Tenerife during the summer, per request of Black Angel. I literally wrote this while walking around the streets. That's how much I love my sister. Either that or I'm just a bit of a weirdo. I haven't decided yet.**

**I had completely forgotten about it, until today, when I was just randomly going through my files. I know the 'Sharpies' plot line has been over used, but I wrote it for my sister, and I know it's not my best work, but I wrote this a while ago, and it's just going to stay wasted on my laptop if I don't upload it now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Snowflake x**

**Sharpies!**

Kim and Jack were sitting in their maths class, their ancient teacher droning on about algebra, stuff they had learned about weeks ago. The teacher was almost blind, and you had to yell for her to hear you.

Everyone ignored any of her repeated lessons, and chatted among themselves.

Kim, fifteen minutes into the period, got bored of chatting to Jack and started doodling on her arm in sharpie.

"Kim! Why do you have to draw on yourself?" Jack whined; he hated being ignored by Kim.

"Because Jack, you are boring. You can only keep a conversation going for so long." Kim stated.

Jack then thought of a different way to get Kim's attention.

He reached over and grabbed the non-toxic marker from her hand and prepared himself for a slap. But it never came.

He reopened his eyes and looked at his best friend. She was reaching inside her bag, and felt around for a few second, before setting a triumphant look on her face. She pulled out another sharpie, which was purple. Jack looked at the one in his hand and saw it was blue. They both had their favourite colours.

But then Kim continued drawing on her arm.

"Kim!" He groaned in annoyance. Then he thought of something to make her stop drawing. "You're gonna have to talk to me or I'll draw on your face!" He declared to the blonde girl.

Kim's face then contorted into an evil smile. "Oh yeah? If you draw on my face, I'll draw on yours!"

Jack then thought of a better idea. "If you let me draw on your face, I'll let you draw on mine. Then you can stop drawing on yourself and talk to me!" He said hopefully. The brunette was getting slightly desperate for her attention.

Kim took a while to think about it, and then decided she might as well go along with it. "Okay." She shrugged. "But I'm going first."

Jack nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue with Kim Crawford, and it wasn't as if he could disagree with her. He could never say no to his blonde haired, brown eyed beauty of a best friend, whom he secretly had a crush on since they first met.

Kim started writing on his cheek and wrote words all over his face, but Jack was unable to tell what she was writing. In the few minutes it took Kim to finish, Jack had an idea ready.

"My turn." He said with a smirk.

He uncapped the blue sharpie and started to carefully write the words he was planning onto her face. He was so gentle he had to retrace some of the letters.

He finished his message quickly, and then pulled away from his crush's face.

Neither could tell what the other wrote, until the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

Both quickly grabbed all their belongings and rushed out the door of the classroom in search for a mirror.

Both ended up heading to Kim's locker.

Kim, being the dominant female she is, made sure she could use the mirror first. She looked at her reflection's face, trying to decipher the backwards writing.

'Ymmik ,uoy sevol kcaj' it stated backwards.

"Aww." The blonde said quietly after working out the message: 'Jack loves you, Kimmy'. She wasn't even angry that he called her Kimmy. She touched her cheek gently.

Then she got surprised when Jack lifted her up around the waist and moved her out of the way, trying to see in the mirror.

Jack stared into the mirror, trying to flip the image in front of him so that he could understand what it said.

There were several taunts on his face like: 'Jack's afraid of the Black Dragons', 'I *heart* dorks' and 'Jack loves Kim'.

But what surprised him the most was the one on his right cheek, saying 'I love you, Jack'.

When he spotted this, he walked straight to Kim and attached his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

He was glad that Kim ignored him for sharpies now.


End file.
